With Santana and Quinn
by PieAngel
Summary: Santana is taking care of her 13 year old niece, Angela. They are living in New York. A Quinntana story through the eyes of Santana's niece. AU Quinntana
1. Wake up!

_**Hey there! I don't really know what made me write this all of a sudden, I really don't, but the story just exploded in my head and was begging me to write it, so I am! This is a view on Santana's new relationship with Quinn through her niece's eyes (pov). Something new for me to try and you'll get the better view on the relationship between Santana and her niece, and of course Santana and Quinn as the story goes on...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or it's characters, I do however, own this original character, Angela! BTW Tia means aunt in Spanish, sobrina means niece, and nino means kid.**_

"Angela! Wake up! Time for school!" I, made out the words that were being yelled at me, and not long after the arms that were shaking my shoulders. After reluctantly getting out of bed and starting to take off my sweatshirt, I finally got my senses together and realised, "Hey wait a minute, it's summer!" After waiting for her aunt to finish laughing her face off, Santana finally spoke up, "Took you long enough to realise." I made an irritated face, "So you were just pranking me?" I asked in a tone as irritated as my face was showing, "Yup" she popped the 'p' at the end. "Ugh, now I'm awake and I won't be able to go back to sleep, thanks Tia." I added in the sarcasm in the end, just for good measure, something that everyone says I picked up from Santana herself, "no prob, my little Sobrina," "hey, I'm thirteen, I am _not_ little," "sure you aren't nino." With that my crazy aunt left my room, and went downstairs. I smiled, and shook my head. _'Freakin' Tia and her pranks'. _After a shower, and brushing my teeth, I went down the stairs in some shorts and a t-shirt. I had tan skin, being half Latina, and half Vietnamese (thanks to my "dad") my skin color was pretty mixture. I had dark brown hair that was naturally straight some days then curly the next, thanks dad and mom, with matching dark brown eyes. People told me I looked pretty and stuff but whatever. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Santana sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating breakfast, and talking on the phone. With nothing better to do, I got on my knees and crawled closer until I was close enough to hear her conversation. Yes, this _was_ a little rude to be eavesdropping on my aunt, _but_ she did wake me up before 8 am on my first day off of school, so..."She fell for it,"_ 'Was she talking about me? Now I need to listen more' _"Yeah, she got a little mad, but I know she appreciated the fun little prank," she chuckled after saying this, _'yup, definitely about me,' _"Sure, at eight? Okay see you there," _'Oh crap! That means she'll be ending the call soon. Quick! Think of something!' _I quickly, but quietly, crawl back to the stairs and go halfway up them, then stood up. "Morning, Tia" I said casually, "Hey, nino," _'Phew, I got away with it'_ "I made breakfast, your's is on the counter next the stove," "Cool, thanks." I walked over and retrieved my breakfast then settled on the stool next to aunt and placing down my plate, and began eating. I didn't even know I was this hungry until, I took a bite. "Easey nino, I don't want you to choke" I swallowed the last piece of bacon and simply told her to shut up. I got up and brought my plate over to the sink and grabbed the carton of orange juice. "Hey how many times have I told you not to drink out of the carton?"

Uh oh, she was using her Mom voice, speaking of her Mom voice, "Jeez lighten up, Tia, you're sounding like my Mom," "Oh come on, I'm not _that _bad," she joked we both shared a light laugh.

You see, my Mom was Santana's older sister. Santana used adore her and they were very close. Then she started drinking. She wasn't the best Mom, she would yell at me, whenever things got hard for her, or even just for nothing when she got drunk. She never actually hit me, but there were times when she was close, and I was terrified of her. Terrified of my own mother. Whenever stuff like that would happen I would run off to my auntie Santana's house and she would comfort me, and hold me while I cried. She assured me that I didn't do anything wrong. Santana was furious at my Mom, she didn't like the way she treated me and spoke her mind more than once. But, since Mom was a single Mom and I was underage, and so was Santana (San was 17 and was like, 11) she had full control over me, had. When I was 12, I got the the news that she gotten into a car accident while driving home drunk and had passed away. I wasn't devastated, and neither was the rest of the family, but she _was_ my Mom, and she _was _family, so we had a respectful funeral for her. Santana was 18 now, and she had moved out after admitting to her parents that she was a lesbian. They were okay with it but Santana knew that they weren't exactly over the top, so she moved to New York and got an apartment. I really missed my favorite Aunt, so when she came back to Ohio for the funeral, I was ecstatic. She stayed for a week at my house with me, and a day after the funeral she asked me if I wanted to come live with her in New York.

_I was on the couch watching something when she came and sat next to me, looking straight at me. "Hey, nino, can I talk with you for a sec?" She sounded nervous, but there was also excitement laced in there. I turned down the volume on the TV and turned to look at my favorite Aunt. "Sure Tia, what's up?" She took a deep breath before continuing. " So since your mother passed away, my parents were planning for you to move in with them right?" "Uh, yeah San, why?" "Well being your favorite family member," she stated with a smirk, 'I see some of that confidence is back', "I wanted to ask you if..." she trailed off. "Ask me what Tia?" I was very curious now, what made my usually so confident aunt so nervous? "I wanted to ask if you would like to move with me instead," she sounded nervous and hopeful, my eyes widened, did she really ask me that? "Wait, like move to New York?" she nodded. I pondered for a minute. I loved Santana, but this means leaving my old life behind. I would no doubt miss my friends, but I needed family, and I wasn't too fond of how Santana's parents reacted when she came out. I had already knew, about Santana, and I also knew her parents were not going to be extremely happy with it, but I didn't think that they'd make Santana feel like she needed to move out. I also knew they didn't like our close relationship, they thought that this would make me turn gay too. So Santana was very much my family. They say that home isn't a place but it's where you are loved and I knew Santana loved me. When I looked at Santana again I saw that she looked disappointed. She probably thought that I was going to say no, after the long time that I took to think. "Yes," her face lit up again, "really you'll move to New York with me?" I smiled, "Of course Tia, like you said you're my favorite family member so why not?"_

I've been living with her since, and she treats me like her own sister, so who am I to complain.

"Considering that you never call me by my name, which is ANGELA in case you've forgotten," she scoffed, "and insist on calling me nino, and even sobrina, sometimes..." "okay, okay I get it _nino_," she stressed the word earning her a eye roll from yours truly, "It'd be kinda weird if I called you by your name, that sounds like your my friend or something," "oh so now I'm not your friend?" I asked sarcastically, "you are, but I'm 6 years older than you, plus you call me Tia all the time so..." I scoffed and mumbled a defeated whatever, knowing that this was a battle I would never win. "So," I started changing the subject, "you have anything planned for today?" "Not really," "then why did you wake me up at 7 am!?" she just shrugged. "Well, since you have nothing planned and you owe me..." "you're taking me out for ice-cream." "What? It's like eight thirty in the morning are you crazy?" "Now _I'm_ the crazy one?" "Fine, but we're watching _Wicked_ when we get back," I groaned, as we walked toward the door, your aunt being best friends with a broadway star had its perks, but one downside was that Rachel Berry, had now gotten Santana hooked on musicals.

While driving back to the apartment after getting ice cream, Santana wanted to stop and get coffee. When we arrived I decided to just stay in the car and enjoy my mint-chocolate chip ice cream. I didn't really get why adults liked coffee, it was bitter, most of the time anyways. I did like it when it's in frappucino form, yummy. Whatever, I'm thirteen anyways. I had just finished my ice-cream, so I looked up and through the shop's window to see what was taking my Tia so long. I saw her leaning on the counter and talking with the blonde girl on the other side. I couldn't really see the blonde's face just the side. They were talking and giggling and both had huge smiles on their faces. I looked more perspectively this time. They looked too comfortable with one another for this to be the first time they talked, so they definitely have talked before. So why haven't I seen Santana's coffee serving friend before? I had met all of Santana's friends at least once before and I knew they were a tight-knit bunch. While the blonde was talking Santana moved her hand and placed it on the blondes. I think she blushed but I couldn't really be sure. I guess they were dating? I don't know, if they were Santana wouldn't have been so nervous just to touch her hand, and the blonde wouldn't have blushed. I also would've met her. I know my aunt and I knew that she wasn't really the relationship type, so she would have different girls over, I would sometimes see them on the couch watching TV and sometimes kissing...I shivered at the thought of that. I had once walked in on Santana and her lady friend during a heated kiss, and my reaction, lets just say was _not_ subtle. Okay, fine, I screamed and ran up the stairs. Don't judge I was twelve. Santana was good with girl's anyways, or at least that's what her and her friends say. I've only seen her flirt with a girl once and she was pretty good. I am just thirteen though so, I wouldn't really know. Anyways, Santana was never really nervous, with girls or anything in general. The one time that she was nervous was when she fell in love with her high school best friend Brittany. She would go on and on about her, whenever I came over. But, that ended pretty badly and left Santana heart broken so she hadn't had a real girlfriend since, and this didn't look like normal flirting to me. 'Cause like I said, they looked like they had done this before. I decided to go the in coffee shop and find out.

As I opened the door, the bell chimed and they both looked my way, Santana's smiled stayed the same, while the blonde's turned shy. "Hey, nino, got tired of being in the car? I asked if you wanted to come in with me." I smirked, "Yeah, but you didn't tell me that you'd be flirting with the employee, for a century." This made both of them blush and Santana looked down. The blonde giggled and looked at me, she was pretty, and her eyes were gorgeous, I wished my eyes were like that and not just plain brown. I stuck out my hand and smiled, "Hi I'm Santana's niece, Angela, nice to meet you," she took my hand and we shook, "Hey my name is is Quinn." We let go and she started talking, "You're very polite, introducing yourself and stuff, and you're cute too," "Well, if I hadn't introduced myself I doubt that Santana would have, shes too busy trying to hide her red cheeks." That earned me slap on my arm from Santana who had finally lifted her head up. "Ow," I exclaimed, I continued to mutter under my breath, "crazy Tia," apparently she heard me because she slapped my arm again. "Ow!" I rubbed my arm, that was starting to turn red. Quinn had been laughing at us throughout the whole scene. Luckily there weren't any other people in here. "Well Quinn, we're gonna head out now, you're still coming over later tonight right?" _'Oh so thats who she was on phone with this morning' _"You listened to my phone conversation?!" Crap. I thought I said that in my head, "Uh" _'Oh come on think of something!' _I got an idea, Quinn. I looked over at her with puppy dog eyes nonverbally begging her to help me. She leaned over the counter and kissed Santana on the cheek. Santana's face softened and she turned to face Quinn. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Quinn and she subtly nodded. Not like Santana would've known, she was off in La-La Land. "Okay Tia, lets go before you fall into more of a trance and can't drive," "bye Quinn," I said as I dragged my loopy looking aunt out of the coffee shop. I opened the driver's side and pushed Santana in, then walked over to the passenger's side and got in. Santana sighed dreamily, looking through the window at a giggling Quinn. "Oh, just drive Santana."

**_WEll? What did you think? Did I do okay? Leave a review telling me what you thought and stuff. I don't really know what else to say so until next time...BYEEE_**


	2. Oops

**_Hey there peoples! Enjoy the chapter I made this longer than usual because I think you guys deserve it, after the introductory stuff last chapter..._**

"Okay, Tia spill." I said once we entered the apartment. "What do you mean Angela?" "Okay I might be only thirteen, but I'm not stupid," "I saw how you looked at Quinn," Santana sighed at the mention of the girl's name. " See? Just saying her name gets you all goofy," "You didn't even call me niño or sobrina, you actually called me by my name." She walked over to the couch and sat down, I walked over and sat on the coffee table directly in front of Santana.

She sighed again before talking,"Well I met her a few months after you moved here, when I was getting coffee, she was a new employee," I nodded, "she caught my eye, and I came over to talk to her," I interrupted her, "Let me guess, you threw on the 'Lopez charm'?" She laughed before countering, "Oh please, I've seen you use it on teachers, to get out of doing stuff, so don't single me out," "but," she continued, "yours is more of an innocent and cute thing, whereas mine gets me girls."

We laughed for a bit before I asked, "So did you use it on her?" I can't believe I'm talking about out family's so called 'charm'. "Actually, for some reason I was nervous talking to her," her brow scrunched up, I guess she was still confused. I grinned, that also meant that I was right about all the things I thought in the car. She WAS nervous around her, and they HAD talked before, interesting. "So is she your girlfriend?" I asked skipping to the point because my newly teen mind was getting impatient.

"No," I noticed her face slightly fell when she answered. "We've only been on like 3 dates, although I've been drinking coffee more often," my face scrunched up before I realized what she meant, "oh, wait a minute," I said remembering her phone call and them talking about it briefly at the coffee shop, "she's coming over later?" Santana smiled again, before her smile turned into a smirk, "Yes, because thats when you were SUPPOSED to meet her, not like that awkward encounter at the cafe." I laughed, "What you call awkward I call funny," I laughed again when she rolled her eyes.

"Wait, if you guys nave only been on 3 dates why are you bringing her over?" I wondered aloud. "Well, we've been talking a lot and I really, really like her," I sat waiting for her to continue, "I kinda wanted you to meet her to see if you liked her before I asked her to be my girlfriend," my eyes widened, not because of Santana asking Quinn to be her girlfriend, I knew she really liked her, but because she actually cared about what I think of who she dates. I smiled and hugged her quickly, I know shes confused as to why I hugged her all of a sudden but I just started talking.

"Well, she seems nice, we only got to say hi and stuff, so it'll be fun meeting her for real later." This time she hugged me and smiled, I laughed when I thought of what this feels like, "This feels like I'm your parent and you're asking me for permission," she started laughing too,"don't forget that I'm still 6 years older than you missy," "and you better talk with me before you get a boyfriend" she put on her serious face, which only made laugh harder. I didn't see what was happening until I felt a pillow smack me across my face. I gasped then smirked before grabbing a pillow for myself and hitting her back. Before we knew it it turned into a full blown pillow fight which probably lasted for over an hour.

When we stopped I went into the kitchen to 'get a drink', leaving my aunt to clean up the mess in the living room. I looked at the time on the oven and it read 10:12. I brought in two glasses of water, thinking that this would make up for not helping my aunt clean up. When I came in the room looked good with only a few pillows our of place, but someone that didn't live here wouldn't know the difference.

We spent the rest of the day lounging around and playing video games. When it became six o'clock, apparently Santana couldn't wait any longer and called Quinn to come over now instead. I thought that was a little rude, but Quinn didn't seem to mind because after the phone call my Tia was all smiles again. She went into the kitchen to cook dinner, which I thought was weird because we usually order pizza if Santana's dates came over, then they leave for her place or Rachel comes and picks me up and we go do stuff, or go to her condo. Rachel is always grinning whenever she does this, like she knows something, but she won't tell me.

I was on the couch practicing a few chords on the guitar when the buzzer rang, "I got it Tia!" I yelled into the kitchen, "gracias, sobrina" I heard being yelled back. I placed the guitar down and skipped over to the door to let Quinn in. "Nice to see you again, Angela," she greeted, "stop with the fancy stuff Quinn, I'm thirteen, not thirty." She giggled then came in and sat on the couch.

When I sat down I grabbed the guitar and began strumming, "Oh, you play the guitar?" She asked looking at me, "yeah, San started teaching me when I was ten, because apparently thats when she started playing." She nodded and I noticed her eyes glancing around, "Speaking of my Tia, shes in the kitchen cooking dinner, in case you were wondering, which, I know you were." She blushed, "She never told me she played the guitar," Quinn, said after a few minutes of her listening to me attempting some chords, "She's really good, I'm surprised she hasn't serenaded you yet," I said with a smirk, that smirk turned into a frown when I felt a pillow being thrown at me, and hitting my face.

"Leave Quinn alone niño," Santana apparently entered the room right when I said that, great. My smirk came back, "I'll leave her alone when, ella acepta ser su novia." I replied in Spanish, I see her pick up the pillow this time and hide behind Quinn, "Ahhh, Quinn help child abuse!" I came out from behind her when I hear the pillow being thrown on the couch. I can also hear Quinn laughing. "Well, now that, THAT happened," she then got off the couch and walked over to Santana and hugged her, "Hey San," when she pulls away she leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

I smiled at this. Usually Santana's kissed were longer and led to me leaving for Rachel's. So I liked this. Santana put her arm around Quinn's waist and they turned to me, looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked confused as to what they want, Quinn spoke up, "Your not gonna say ew or anything?" I guess they expected me to react somehow. I shrugged, "Why do you think that?" "Well," Quinn started again, "San said that the last time you saw her kissing someone, you screamed and ran to your room." I raised my eyebrows, "You told her about that?" I asked looking at my aunt. She just nodded, I hummed, "I guess she didn't tell you that she had her shirt off and there was tongue involved," I was laughing evilly in my mind. Quinn raised HER eyebrows and looked at Santana, who had a look of terror on her face. When I opened my mouth to say more, Santana tackled me and had me pinned down, tickling me.

I was uncontrollably laughing and tears were forming in my eyes. In between laughs, I managed to get yell out Quinn's name and the word help. Before I knew it Santana was now off of me and was on the ground being tickled by Quinn. "Thanks Quinn," I laughed, then told her that she could let go of my aunt now. We all flopped on the couch out of breath, and panting. I was on the left of Quinn and Santana.

After a few more seconds of panting we all got our breathing back to normal, and Santana said, "I can not believe that you got my girlfriend to go against me," she froze. "Uh," "I didn't mean, I just, I don't know why, It would be nice but, I needed to, I'm so-" her rambling was was cut off by Quinn's lips. "Yes," I heard Quinn say, "what?" Santana asked, I rolled my eyes, she is so clueless. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Santana," I couldn't see, but I knew that my Tia was smiling. She pulled Quinn into another kiss, this one longer. My eyes have been on the couple since Santana accidentally called Quinn her girlfriend, so I witnessed their kissing. Luckily Santana had turned to look at Quinn when she kissed her so I could just see my aunts back, fortunately.

Dinner was good, we made conversation and I learned a lot about my aunts new girlfriend. She went to NYU, the same university Santana goes to, though they have no classes together. She is nineteen, and she lives in a kind if loft apartment with her best friend Kurt Hummel, who was gay.

When we finished dinner we decided to watch a movie before Quinn has to leave. Santana remembered that I was supposed to watch Wicked with her, to my disappointment. I hoped that Quinn would say that she doesn't want to, and suggest a different movie, but instead she said that she had always wanted to see Wicked. So we ended up watching Wicked.

Our couch was pretty big. Thats how we got away with our sitting positions through the movie. Quinn was on the left end of the couch with her arm around Santana who had her head on Quinn's shoulder, and I was laid across the couch, my head on my aunts lap just like every other time we watched movies.

I had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, because musicals really aren't my thing, and the songs didn't help keep me awake either, since I usually fall asleep listening to music. I could feel Santana's leg move when she began talking. I wasn't fully woken up, so I could only make out the distinct words, "Angela" "sleep" "stay" and "okay" were the words that I could hear because I fell asleep again after that, feeling my Tia's leg relax and stop moving. I guess Quinn's staying over. Oh well.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Was it too long, was it too short, was it long enough, how'd I do? Tell me in the reviews. I really hope you like this because I put off doingmy homework to write this...** ** BYEEEE**


	3. Bella means Beauty in Spanish

**_Hey, um so it's kinda been months since I've updated this...But I just couldn't get to writing it! Like I would sit down and try to write, but every time I would end up with nothing or an idea that has nothing to do with this story! Thats kinda how I made that oneshot and the other story...But I seem to be recovering from this lack of inspiration so, I promise to try and update more!_**

Mmm. Pancakes.

Wait. What? There aren't any pancakes in my cloud kingdom! Only cotton candy is allowed!

Slowly the pictures of clouds and the blue sky start to fade, until its just black. I slowly regain my senses. I was just dreaming.

God darn it, why couldn't I have woken up a little bit later. My Cloud party was about to start! Ugh.

I flutter my eyes for a bit not wanting to completely leave my dream state. I guess its too late.

I completely open my eyes and find that I'm in the living area. Weird. Oh yeah! We were watching a Wicked last night! I guess San didn't move me.

Speaking of her, I turn my head to the right and she is asleep still, her head on the couch back. I hope I didn't like make her legs numb...oops. I turn back around and look for Quinn.

She's not in her spot next to my aunt. Hm...I distinctly remember her staying. And I don't think she would just leave without alerting us.

Wait a minute, PANCAKES! Of course! She's in the kitchen! Duh. Oh my gosh, she cooks!? Awesome. I suddenly realize that I'm really hungry.

I try to get up off my aunt without waking her. When my feet touch the ground, I try to tip-toe as quietly as I can into the kitchen.

Quinn's back is to me and she's making pancakes at the stove. It looks like she has showered and changed already. Into my aunt's clothes.

This would be prime time to scare her. Too bad Santana is sleeping. But how would I get her attention without scaring her? I can't tap her, that would scare her, and I can't just walk up next to her either.

I decide on whispering, we learned in health class that people will usually match your tone of voice, so if she doesn't get why I'm whispering maybe that will help, "Psst, Quinn."

She turns around and smiles at me, then she opens her mouth but closes it again. "Is Santana awake yet?" She whispers. Phew. She did get it.

I shake my head, and she nods in understanding. I walk closer to her and look at the pancakes. Flawless.

My body acts on its own and before I know it my hand is reaching for one. But then Quinn slaps it, "Ow!" I whisper, yell. "No breakfast until Santana wakes up, so for now you can go and shower."

I groan, and reluctantly trudge upstairs. Several minutes later, I walk back down the stairs, fresh and awake.

But my Tía is not on the couch anymore. I stand at the doorway of the the kitchen and find her.

Her arms are around Quinn's waist and she's resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. I can tell that they're talking, but it's too soft.

Eventually Quinn giggles and then San kisses her on cheek and lets go, walking over to the counter.

Oh no! This is the second time this week that I have to pretend I wasn't where I was! UGH! I fake a yawn and walk into the kitchen, and over to Quinn, who now had a stack of pancakes next to her.

"Dang Quinn. How many pancakes do we need?" She chuckles, "Don't worry, I just finished."

She brings the plate of cakes (haha get it like pancakes, but I made it RHYME XD) over to the tables and sets them down.

I automatically go over and sit down in a chair, "What, I don't even get a good morning now, cariña?" Santana asks. "Oh sorry Tía, good morning, but I'm just starving right now so..." I trail off and begin digging into a pancake that is covered in fruit and syrup.

They both start laughing. Jerks.

They finally decide to eat too, and sit in the chairs across from me. While Quinn is eating my aunt spays some whip cream on her finger and puts in on Quinn's nose.

She squeals and hits Santana's arm. Santana continues giggling which makes Quinn hit her again.

She apologizes and kisses Quinn's nose sweetly (pun intended) taking the cream off. Quinn shakes her head, but she is smiling nonetheless.

I have a huge grin on my face. They are so cute. Quinn is definitely different. She's special.

After we finish breakfast Santana goes to get ready for the day and Quinn and I are left in the living room, alone.

Things aren't awkward though. Surprisingly.

Quinn starts to ask about me and eventually we get to the talking about my aunt. "You know she did Glee club in her high school?" I tell Quinn. "Oh, is that the club where she made all those special friends she tells me about?" I nod.

"I definitely have to meet some of them soon, she says so many good things about them." Quinn states. "Oh yeah, they're great! Although you might have already heard of two of them..." I trail off with a knowing smile.

"Really? Who?" She asks, clearly curious. "Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel." Her eyebrows shoot up, "No way! The Broadway star and the famous designer?!" "Yup. They're actually all close friends and we hang out with them every once and a awhile."

But before Quinn could respond, Santana, out of nowhere, jumps over the back of the couch and lands in between us. We both scream and jump.

We simultaneously hit her arm. "Ow!" "Well, that's what you get for scaring us." Quinn answers, I nod in agreement. "Fine, I'm sorry."

Then they kiss quickly then my Tía turns to me, "Have you gotten that song down?" She asks. I nod excitingly, and automatically know what she's talking about.

Recently she taught me the song "Lucky" on the guitar and I have finally perfected it. "What are you two talking about?" Quinn asks confused, "Why don't you get the guitar and show her, niño?" I smile and run off to get my guitar.

When I get back, Quinn smiles at me. I sit on the coffee table in front of them and start playing...

* * *

"Wow Angela, you're really good!" Quinn compliments me and I blush. "Thanks." San reaches out and ruffles my hair, "Yeah niño, you were great." I mumble a thanks and continue to fix my hair.

Suddenly a ringing starts and I jump. Quinn pulls out her phone and apologizes for scaring me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Yeah, I'm on my way!" she hangs up, and jumps up from the couch.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana asks and I can tell that she's worried. "I'm late for work!" She says while gathering her things.

"Oh my god! Quinn this is all my fault, I'm sorry!" She jumps up from the couch too and runs over to Quinn, who turns around to face her.

"No babe! It's my fault, don't worry." Santana looks down and starts to speak softly, "But I-" Quinn stops her from talking further, she lifts Santana's head up, "Don't worry about anything okay? I'm the one that forgot."

Then she kisses Santana softly, and San mumbles an okay, "But let me drive you there at least."

Quinn shook her head but then seemed to realize something, "I'm fine, but what you can do is go over to my Mom's place and pick up my sister for me."

Apparently my aunt's face was worried because then Quinn said, "Oh no, don't worry my Mom's not home."

She turned back around and opened the door , "Just tell her I sent you, and drop her off at the Coffee shop!" She said, while rushing out the door.

San turned around to face me, "Well," she starts "looks like we're gonna meet Q's sister!"

* * *

We were on our way to Quinn's Mom's house and I was reading the directions to it from Tía's phone.

"Right on Maple Street." I direct. "Thanks A, sorry for making you come with me, but I figured that Q's sis would want someone to hang out with."

I groan, "I don't want to be stuck babysitting while you make flirt with Quinn.

She scoffs, "I'm not going to be flirting with Quinn, we're already dating," I roll my eyes. "Besides, her sister is your age, so no babysitting is going to be taking place," she pauses, "at least not for you."

I huff, though I am curious to see what her sister is like. I hope she's just as nice as Quinn is. If she isn't a jerk maybe we'll become friends. Hm.

We finally get to the place and walk out the car and up to the door. I notice that it's a really nice house in a really nice neighborhood. I hope she's not a spoiled brat.

I ring the doorbell and after a few minutes we hear rustling behind the door. The door opens and reveals her sister. Who is basically a mini Quinn.

But with blue eyes.

She seems nervous though. "Um, how can I help you?" She sounds shy, but aside from that her voice is cute. Her eyes go over to me and she smiles shyly, I smile back.

"You're sister sent us to pick you up and go to the coffee shop." Santana explained. "Um, I'm not sure if I should just go with strangers..." She's right, I would be pretty scared if two random people appear at our door and want me to leave with them.

"Don't worry, we're not like serial killers or anything." I say, she looks back over at me and I decode to add, "But if it makes you feel better we can call Quinn for you." She smiles again.

I decide I like it when she smiles.

She nods, "Can you please do that?" "Of course," answers my Tía, as she gets out her phone and dials Quinn.

After we proved our non serial killer ness, we all get in the car and Santana drives to the shop. I decide to sit in the back with the girl and get to know her.

"So what's your name?" I ask her. "Bella," she answered softly. I smile and turn to face her, "You know that Bella means beauty in Spanish?"

"Now I know why." I say then gesture at her. She blushes again. And I chuckle.

We get to know each other and I find that she's pretty cool, definitely more girly than me though. Her birthday is a few months before mine, she does ballet, and she plays piano.

I really like her. Even though we just met we get along really well and things feel natural with us. As if we had been best friends for forever.

When we get to the shop, as I walk past Tía she whispers to me, "Nice beauty line back there." I just blush and continue walking.

Quinn goes over and hugs Bella as soon as she enters. "Hey there girly, I haven't seen you in a week! I miss you!" Quinn exclaims after they pull apart.

"Yeah I miss you too sis, but Mom's been busy." Quinn nods and comes over to greet us. "Hey babe," she says to Santana and then gives her a kiss, "thanks for doing this."

Santana smiles, "It's just another reason for me to see you." Then they kiss some more. I walk over to Bella and make fake gagging covers her mouth with her hand and tries to not giggle.

"You do that now, but later on you're gonna be sucking face too niño." Santana says turning to us. I stick my tongue out at her and Bella giggles out loud.

"That's exactly how you're gonna kiss too." She said with a smirk, me and Bella both make disgusted sounds and Quinn hits her, "San! Don't say that!"

Santana apologizes and Quinn kisses her where she was hit. Then some old guy comes over and tells her to get back to work, even though there's only like three people here. And they all have their orders already.

Quinn goes back behind the counter and Santana sits in table near her, keeping her company. Bella and I take seats at the table too.

"Bell, I'm guessing Mom wants me to watch you until she gets home later?" Quinn asks, but Bella shakes her head, "She's actually going on some kind of trip with her friends for a few days..."

"WHAT!" Quinn exclaims, but then quickly lowers her voice, "What? Why didn't she tell me in advance?" Bella just shrugs.

"Wait why didn't you tell me in advance?" "I just found out today when I saw her packing." I could hear the sadness in her voice, I wanted to do something to comfort her, like maybe a hug, but we just met and that would be kind of weird...

Quinn sighed in irritation, but then smiles "Well, I guess you'll stay with me until then. We need to spend more time together anyways." Bella smiles too and nods.

"So what school do you go to Bella?" San asks, suddenly she gets shyer, "Saint Valentine Middle School." She answers softly.

Wait a minute.

"Hey! I go there! How come I've never met you?" She just shrugs again, "I'm not really popular or anything..."

Huh?

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask her. "Well, you're pretty popular."

What?

"I am?" She nods. "Oh, well I didn't know that, I'm just kinda friends with everyone."

"Yeah, I don't really have that many friends..." She looks down. I grab her hand, "Well, now you have another one!" She turns back around and smiles at me, I smile back.

Man her eyes are pretty!

"You're eyes are really pretty. I wish mine were like that." She blushes again, but talks, "You're hair is beautiful."

She reaches up to touch it, but stops because I'm still holding her hand. I chuckle and let go, "Heh, sorry."

She makes me turn around and starts braiding my hair. Good thing it decided to be straight today.

In my new position, I notice that my Tía and Quinn have been silently watching us...

The day goes by and soon Quinn's shift is done and it's time for us to leave. We exit the shop and Santana wants to walk Quinn to her car, which means I have to come too.

They are saying their goodbyes, I guess I will too. "It was nice meeting you Bella, you're really cool."

"Thanks, you are too." I smile and say goodbye to Quinn, then we start walking to my Tía's car.

I suddenly remember something and turn back around, running towards Bella.

"Hey," pant, "you have" pant, " a phone?" I say between pants. She nods.

I smile and hand her my phone, "Cool, give me your number." I get confused when she turns red.

She hands my phone back to me after putting in her number. I pocket it and turn back towards where Santana was standing waiting for me, as I run off I yell behind me, "I'll, text you!"

**_So! I'm thinking of making Bella form a crush on Angela. Tell me in the reviews if you think whether I should do so or not. Thanks! BYEEEE_**


	4. Crash!

So, it's been a week or so, since I've met Bella. We've gotten pretty close surprisingly. Yes I do have lots of friends, but few close ones that I would share my secrets with. Bella has become one of them.

And I'm talking like BFF status here. Like, I'll let her drink out of my water bottle, even if I think that's gross in most cases.

Whenever Quinn comes over she'll sometimes bring Bella with her and we'll hang out the entire time.

I wish that was what I was doing right now. I'm just sitting in the armchair in the living room watching some stupid kids show on tv. But the remote is on the other side of the coffee table, and I'm too lazy to get up. Texting Bella would be way more fun than this. I do just that.

_Me: Hey _

**Bella: Hi!**

_Me: So wassup?_

**Bella: Nm, watchin sum random thing on tv**

_Me: Same _

**Bella: Quinn is at ur place right? **

_Me: Ya her and my Tía r talking and making googly eyes again :P _

**Bella: Don't you wanna fall in love someday?**

_ Me: I guess... _

**Bella: Exactly. Anyways can I like come over or something sooo boring over here.**

_ Me: :D YES PLEASE. I AM DYING OF BOREDOM! Havin my bestie here will def make things more fun! _

**Bella: lol k. Tell my sis or ur aunt to come and get me. **

Me: YAY ugh I'm gonna hav to break ther bubble...

**Bella: hehehe have fun! **

_Me: bye jerk_.

I put my phone in the back pocket of my jean shorts and look up at Quinn and Tía San, who sit on the love seat across from my arm chair, they are whispering things to each other then giggling.

"Hey, can one of you guys pick up Bella and bring her here?" I ask, and they turn towards me.

"Well, that's quite the demand isn't it niño?" Santana asks, and I shake my head, "No, we were just texting and she was wondering if she could come over."

"Haven't you two been hanging out a lot lately?" Quinn asks me and I scoff, "It's only been a week Q, and besides we are both bored out of our minds!" I say the last part dramatically, hoping that it'll get the point across better.

They both roll their eyes at me, before turning towards each other and discussing something in whispers.

I smile despite myself. I love these moments, when it feels like they're my parents. Like we're one happy family and everything is perfect. Even though I know they're not married, and I know I'm not their daughter. A girl can dream, can't she?

They finally reach a decision and turn back, Quinn speaks up, "How about, we all to to the park? You two can have fun and San and I can walk around and have some time to ourselves?" I smile, "That's awesome! I'll tell Bella!"

_ Me: Guess wat?_

**Bella: they cant pick me up? **

_Me: Wat! No! We r goin to the park!_

** Bella: YAY! **

I chuckle and put my phone away, when I look up they're both looking at me. Well, more like studying me... both look away when I meet their gazes.

"Alright! Lets go!"

* * *

We get to Bella's place in a matter of minutes, Tía San has gotten the route down now by now.

When the car comes to a stop on the driveway, I hop out and go to the front door.

I ring the doorbell and just a few seconds later the door opens, and before I can say hi Bella jumps into my arms, "I missed you!" I giggle and hug her back before pulling away, "We saw each other like two days ago!"

"Yeah, right of course." She looks down, embarrassed and I just giggle again, "Oh come here!" Then I pull her into a big hug.

When we get into the car, Quinn and my aunt look at us for a while before driving. Bella and I exchange a glance that both mean the same thing, 'weird'.

* * *

When we can see the park in the distance, San and Quinn start telling us to be safe and to call them when we wanna leave. It's as if they know the minute we get there Bella and I are gone.

As soon as the car stops I fling the door open and pull Bella out by her hand. I run off with her hand still in mine, to make sure she keeps up with me.

I stop when we reach the playground, despite it being summer the park isn't too crowded, just a few younger kids here and there.

I turn and smile at Bella, "Man, I miss recess. It sucks that there isn't any in middle school." I see that she is blushing, but it's probably just because we've been running.

I drag her over to the swings. I get in one and start swinging. "Come on Bella, get on the one next to me!" She sits down in the swing but doesn't move, I stop swinging, "What's wrong?"

She's fiddling with her fingers, "Well, no one really taught me how to swing myself..." My jaw drops. "What? How is that possible?" She just shrugs and I can tell that this is soft spot.

"Well do you want me to push you?" I offer, but she shakes her head, "Could you maybe, teach me?" I smile, "Of course!"

I get up off the swing and go over to her, "Well, first you gotta get off of it." She jumps off and stands in front of the swing. I take her hands and bring the back to hold on to the chains, when she turns her head, she's blushing again. I smile at her.

"Okay so hold on tight." She does as I say and grips harder in them. I take a few steps back, "Okay now walk backwards until the seat is touching your butt."

"Then when you feel like you have enough energy, sit down and push forward." She does so, and I quickly add, "Now swing your legs with the swing, when it goes up kick forward, and when it goes back, pull them under you."

"Oh my gosh! I'm doing it! I go back to my own swing and start swinging, "Bet I can go higher than you!" "What! No fair! I just learned!"

After I let her win the contest, we go back to swinging leisurely. I suddenly remember something, "Bella go faster!"

"Why? I already beat you!" I chuckle, "Just do it!" We start going faster and before we can gain any more momentum I stick my hand out to her, she looks at it then at me.

"Grab my hand!" Before she can question me I add, "Trust me!" She gives me her hand and I hold on tight, "Now keep swinging!"

As we continue swinging our timing changes and before too long we're both swaying out of control and giggling and laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Let go!" This time she doesn't question me and does lets go right away. We swing side ways, away from each other, before the swings come back and we hit each other knocking both of us off and into the grass.

We're still laughing hysterically.

"What in the world have you two been doing?" I open my eyes when I hear Quinn's voice and see her and my aunt hovering above us.

Bella and I look at each other at the same time and break into laughter again. I get up though and offer Bella my hand as help.

I pull a little too hard though because she basically launches off the floor and at me. She knocks me off balance and I fall backwards with her on top of me.

Again, we start laughing.

When I open my eyes I see her blue ones, she's blushing again. She laughs awkwardly, "Sorry..." I chuckle, "It's fine, but if you can just get off now..."

She springs off of me and I'm very surprised at how fast she managed to do that. I get up and brush the dirt off of myself.

"Dios mio, Angie, look at the grass in your hair," San says then starts picking the plants from my head. Quinn laughs then starts on Bella as well.

When Tía San finishes, I poke her arm and yell, "Your it!" The three of us simultaneously start running away.

"No, ninguno!" She starts chasing after me.

* * *

When we get back into the car, its as if all the energy that I had was pulled out of my body. I was suddenly feeling very tired.

We start to drive away and I yawn. A few seconds later, Bella does too. My eyes are starting to feel heavy, when suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulder.

Looking down, I see that it's Bella's head. I lean my head on hers and let my eyes close.

It feels like I'm floating, I can tell that there are arms around me and a body close to me. I can hear muffled voices then later what seems the sound of a door closing.

I'm on something soft now, and start drifting back.

* * *

Crash!

My eyes shoot open at the sound of something hitting the floor and shattering. I've gotten pretty keen to that sound. Though since moving to New York I haven't heard it.

Past memories come rushing through me. I push them away and notice that I'm in my room, it's probably the middle of the night.

I turn my head and see that Bella is, or _was_ asleep next to me, holding onto my arm, though now shes awake too. She looks scared and holds onto my arm tighter.

"It's okay, it was probably just my Tía or Quinn." I whisper. "Why would they be up in the middle of the night?" She whispers back, asking a good question.

I don't answer because I don't have an answer.

Crash!

We both jump. I swallow. I hate this. It's bringing up so many bad memories that I've worked so hard to forget.

"I'm going to see what's going on out there," I whisper then start to move but Bella pulls me back, "No! What if it's a robber or something?!" She whisper yells at me.

I stop. This is a possibility. I mean, we do live in New York after all. I shake my head and get out of bed.

I walk over to door and put my ear up to it. I can hear footsteps, but they don't sound normal. They go way too fast and too close to the last. Its like a pitter patter.

I open the door a crack and peek out. I don't see anything. I take a few steps out of my room and a blur of gray comes shooting at me.

I scream as something that feels like a claw scratch my face, I fall backwards and land on the floor with a thud. Something lands on my stomach.

Within a matter of milliseconds the lights turn on and my Tía comes running with a baseball bat. She's waving the bat around but drops it when she sees me and comes running over.

I lift my head up and see a cat on my stomach. "Oh, Dios mío! Angela, ¿estás bien?!" "Si, si, I'm okay."

As she comes closer she jumps when she sees the cat. "Did that thing attack you!?" But before I can answer the cat turns to look at me and hisses.

I scramble to get away from it, standing up and pushing it off me. I run and hide behind San. The cat sprints away to some other part of the apartment, and Tía San turns around, her eyes widen.

"Dios mío, your bleeding honey." I reach up to touch the place on my cheek where it clawed me, and sure enough there was blood.

Bella comes bursting out of my room, at the exact same time that Quinn comes from Santana's. "Angela!" Bella runs towards me, "What is going on!?" Quinn asks and comes to us.

"Some cat broke in and attacked Angela!" My aunt explains because I'm still in shock.

Quinn's attention turns to me,"Oh my gosh, are you okay honey?" I nod, "Yeah I think so, but it clawed my face." "Okay come on Angel, lets go downstairs and I'll patch you up."

We follow my aunt downstairs and into the living room. She tells me to wait and goes into the kitchen, bringing back bandages and a dark pours out some liquid from the bottle into a rag, the liquid smells like hand sanitizer.

When she dabs it over my cut I pull back, "Ow! That burns!" "I know A, but it'll disinfect the cut, now come here," I shake my head.

"It'll only hurt for a little bit, if you don't let me it can get infected sweetie." I sigh but lean forwards again, flinching when it comes into contact with my face. I don't pull away, but still have to keep in my tears because this really does burn.

"Okay, all done." She takes the bandage out and puts it over the cut. Then she kisses it.

I love it when my Tía acts all caring and "Momish" it gives me a warm feeling on the inside. "So can you guys tell me the full story please?" Quinn asks.

I take a breath before speaking, "So I woke up when I heard a crash and find out that Bella is sleeping with me and is also awake. We start talking about what it could be and I decide to go out and see. When I stepped out the door a ball of fur comes shooting at me and before I know it, its pounces on me and I'm on the floor."

"I told you not to go out!" Bella scolds me and I huff "No, don't get mad at me I didn't want you to get hurt and now you did!"

"Well at least it was me and not you." I mumble, and I guess that she heard me because she visibly softened.

"What time is it?" She asks, Quinn looks at her wristwatch, "Five am." We all groan. "Well there is definitely no way I'm going to be able to go back to sleep," Santana says, and I nod in agreement.

"So Q, you wanna have some fun?" Santana asks as she puts her hand on Quinn's thigh, Quinn just rolls her eyes but kisses her anyways. Santana's hands come up and wrap around Quinn's neck and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss.

I watch them for a little, smiling, but when Santana deepens it I grab Bella by her hand and pull her upstairs and into my bedroom.

She flops onto my bed and sighs, almost dreamily. "Aren't they so cute?" She asks, I move and sit down on the bed next to her, "Yeah."

"I wanna be experience that one day," she pauses to sit up and look into my eyes, "love."

The way that she's staring into my eyes makes me feel weird, I take in a shaky breath before saying, "Don't worry you'll find the perfect guy one day." She suddenly looks away from me and her mood changes, "Yeah, the perfect guy." I am so confused. What happened? Did I say something wrong?


	5. Announcement

So, you probably came here for the next chapter, and you got this...awkward. I know, I know you're disappointed, BUT WAIT DON'T GO!

I just wanted to let you guys know the reason for no updates, or late updates for all of my stories...QUINNTANA WEEK 2014 IS COMING!

So, I am VERY VERY sorry for not updating, but I have been, "preparing" for Quinntana week, by writing the themes now, and just publish them on the day. So until I finish all of them, which hopefully won't take too long, there will be few to no updates.

ABOUT THE STORY:

I have told you that I am making Bella have a crush on Angie, and I also making Angie very oblivious to all of it, but I won't say much else because I'll just spoil it. ;)

So, because of Bella's feelings, I was wondering if I should add her POV too. It's not just for Angie though. Because since Bella is Quinn's sister, having her POV will give us some insight on Quinn's feelings instead of just Santana's, what Angie gives us.

I would like for you to review or pm me with what you think, should I add Bella, or keep it strictly Angie's? Though my mind is already thinking about how Bella's gonna be...


End file.
